1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a means of immobilizing and moving an injured person (patient). A patient often requires the assistance of one or more rescue workers to move him or her to a place of safety where he or she may receive further attention. Such patient may suffer additional injury if moved improperly. Carrying a patient by his or her arm or clothing would be inappropriate because such means are neither designed nor adapted for easy grasping. Further, because of the difficulty of grasping a patient who needs to be moved, a caregiver or rescue worker may also sustain injuries such as a sprained back or pulled muscles. Injuries to caregivers and rescue workers are particularly likely when it is necessary to quickly move a patient due to emergency circumstances.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain patents and publications have disclosed concepts associated with securing or moving injured persons, but none meet the needs filled by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,778 issued Sep. 26, 2000 to Cohen describes a lift vest or garment-like device which enables caregivers to assist a patient in moving from one position to another. Such vest is distinguishable from the present invention because it is meant to be attached to only the upper torso of a patient and does not provide sufficient immobilization to reduce the potential of further injury to the patient. Further, such vest is not designed to be used in emergency situations where the time to secure a patient may be minimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,428 issued Dec. 9, 1986 to Brooks discloses a child safety restraint for a medical transporting device. The apparatus includes a semi-rigid base and a cover or harness which holds a patient between the base and the cover. The lower layer of material has apertures through which fastening members of the semi-rigid support extend. This invention is further distinguishable as it is used only in conjunction with patient stretchers and ambulances.
Finally, a Kendricks extraction device (KED) and spine boards have been used for many years on patients with suspected spinal injuries. The present invention is distinguishable from such devices in that it is designed to be used in all types of rescue situations. Further, a KED is a short board and is principally used for sitting patients. KED boards do not have specially designed handles and straps for the convenience and benefit of rescuers.
None of these inventions solves the problem of safely and efficiently immobilizing essentially any patient in any type of rescue situation and allowing the patient to be moved without the threat of increased potential injury to both the patient and the rescuer. Consequently, a need exists for a device to assist rescuers in immobilizing and moving all varieties of persons suspected of having an injury. Also, a need exists for a device which enables rescuers to lift or move a person from any position. Also, a need exists for a device which reduces or eliminates the risks of further injuring a person during such immobilization and movement. Also, a need exists for a device which may be quickly and easily attached to an injured person, providing support for the hips, spine, torso, and neck of the person. And finally, a need exists for a device which reduces the risk of injury to rescuers during lifting and transporting an injured person. The present invention fills these needs and others as detailed more fully below.